The invention relates to a wheel bearing arrangement for a vehicle, comprising a rotatable component and a statically fixed component and at least two rolling body bearings which are arranged radially between the rotatable and the statically fixed components for rotatably mounting the rotatable component. The at least two rolling body bearings having in each case an inner ring, an outer ring, and a rolling body row arranged in between. A spacer sleeve is also arranged on the end side of the respective inner rings for axially securing the two inner rings.
Wheel bearing arrangements serve substantially to rotatably mount driven or non-driven wheels of a vehicle. Due to high quality requirements, wheel bearing arrangements have to operate without failure in the vehicle over several hundred thousand kilometers.
DE 10 2008 025 568 A1 discloses a wheel bearing arrangement having a rotating part and a stationary part and at least two rolling body rows. The two rotational partners are mounted via the two rolling body rows such that they can be rotated about a rotational axis with respect to one another. Furthermore, the wheel bearing arrangement also comprises a grease distributor ring which is connected fixedly to the rotating rotational partner so as to rotate with it and has a first grease guiding face which is oriented in such a way that lubricating grease is guided to one of the rolling body rows during the rotation of the rotating rotational partner. Here, the lubricating grease comes from a respective lubricating grease reservoir which is arranged on a respective inner ring in the region of an interior space.
Furthermore, DE 10 2010 047 983 A1 has disclosed a tapered roller bearing, comprising an outer ring, an inner ring and a cage for guiding tapered rollers. A spacer element is provided for securing a relative axial position of the inner ring in relation to another bearing ring. Here, the cage or the inner ring is provided for holding the spacer element during the installation of the tapered roller bearing.